Autism
by Scarpaw
Summary: Autism: Noun 1 Psychiatry. A pervasive developmental disorder of children, characterize by impaired communication, excessive rigidity, and emotional detachment. 2 A tendency to view life in terms of one's own needs and desires. Drabble


This is pretty much a half-baked drabble that I came up with on the way back to my grandparents house after Vacation Bible School today. I honestly don't think it's any good, but then again, I'm not allowed to say that because it's up to you, and some of you might yell at me...

Well read it... It might be seen as a Young!Ryou, it might not. It's up to you...

**Disclaimer: Once again, Paw-Chan has to say that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**_Autism_**

**Autism:** _Noun_ _1) Psychiatry. A pervasive developmental disorder of children, characterize by impaired communication, excessive rigidity, and emotional detachment. 2) A tendency to view life in terms of one's own needs and desires._

He was definitely number one. He never viewed life in terms of his own needs or desires, that was more so for his other half. He was the one characterized by is own emotional detachment, more so because of the recent death of his little sister, Amane.

**Rigidity:** _Noun 2) An aspect of the personality characterized by resistance to change._

Excessive rigidity also applied to him, by the nature of its second definition from the Medical Dictionary. He most definitely didn't want anything to change. If anything, he wanted things to go back to the way they were before he got that stupid necklace from Father and Mother and Amane died. Since Mother and Amane died, he had drawn into himself, becoming a recluse.

**Recluse:** _Noun 1) A person who lives in seclusion or apart from society, often for religious meditation. _

No, he hadn't become a recluse for definition number one, a noun.

_2) Also, incluse, a religious voluntary immured in a cave, hut, or the like, or one remaining within a cell for life._

As much as he wishied it was number two, a noun, again, it was not.

_-Adjective_ _**re-cluse. Also re-clu-sive**_ _3) Shut off or apart from the world; living in seclusion, often for religious reasons._

Again, he wished it was number three, the adjective, he was not that type of recluse.

_4) Characterized by seclusion; solitary._

Alas, poor Ryou was definition number four, the adjective. He was a little autistic boy characterized by seclusion, being reclusive.

**Seclusion:** _Noun 1) An act of secluding. 2) The state of being secluded; retirement; solitude. 3) A secluded place._

**Seclude:** _Verb_ _1) To place in or withdraw into solitude; remove from social contact and activity, etc... 2) To isolate; shut off; keep apart._

Yes, Ryou was one to be secluded, whether by choice or force. Ever since the necklace from Father came, Ryou became autistic, secluding himself from life as a recluse, become rigidity.

Alot of big words he hardly knew, yet understood perfectly. It wasn't like he had wanted to become that at first, but as the time passed as he had the necklace, it was something he chose- hide himself from people, and the people stay safe.

You see, after the necklace came, the people who used to pick on Ryou disappeared or fell into comas. Then, the same day, Ryou found a doll that looked scarily similar to the person who fell into the coma. After a few people disappeared or went into comas, Ryou would here a voice in his head saying the words,

"There's this months' rent yandounishi..."

It always frightened Ryou, and he figured after the fourth time in one month they had moved, that it'd be better that he stayed away from people. It was after the fourth move that Father seemed to start avoiding him more than before.

Slowly, the small albino became an autist, quickly finding that even when the kids were brave enough to come up and talk to him or play with him, he wouldn't know what to say or do. Of course, it didn't bother Ryou much, as while he was alone, he quickly learned to fill up his spare time with reading books. It didn't matter what the book was about or how old it was, he just read.

More than once, he found himself having black outs while at the library, and slowly Ryou found himself not being trusted by the librarian to stay with the books, and soon Ryou found himself not able to go to the library anymore because the librarian didn't trust him around her books.

That didn't stop Ryou from reading. Sure, he knew that it was more than likely the necklace's doing of him not being able in the library, but that didn't stop him from books entirely. There was still the bookstore, where he could actually buy books.

So, Ryou became a reclusive and autistic boy, with no more friends than a violent spirit housing in his necklace and the dolls the spirit gave him as 'rent.

Ryou was submissive towards the spirit of his necklace, not fighting back towards the insults, reprimands or anything the spirit said to him. How could he? It wasn't like he knew how. He had spent so long without real human contact that he didn't really know how to communicate with anybody- including the spirit.

And, it seemed the spirit liked it that way.

He was just a poor little autistic boy that was nothing more than a recluse secluded from society.

_**The End**_

So, yeah, alot of big words that have definitions to them right in the text! That's nice of Paw-Chan, huh? ^_^ Like I said, probably not any good, but it's up to you.

**Yandounishi- Landlord**

I honestly don't know if that's how you spell what Bakura calls Ryou, but I made an attempt.

Please Read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
